l'heure est proche
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, début en song fic. Naruto entend une chanson, la situation dégénère et il devient rapidement la proie de ses ennemis.


Kikoo

Voilà une petite fific toute soft ( doit y avoir quoi deux bisous ? lol), couple Sasunaru. A la base j'avais pas d'histoire, juste cette chanson qui trottait dans un recoin de mémoire et qu'une copine m'a remis en tête.

Après un instant d'hésitation (pas très long sigh) je me suis lancée. Je garantis rien que dalle niet, à vous de me dire si ça en vaut la peine…….

A vi, la chanson c'est « Un mauvais dieu » de Manau.

* * *

**L'heure est proche.**

_Voici l'histoire d'un dieu avide de pouvoir qui,  
après avoir semé le trouble sur terre,  
se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu de Dana.  
Mais la prophétie raconte  
qu'il ressurgirait à l'aube du deuxième millénaire,  
enfermé dans les catacombes, son heure approche..._

Naruto stoppa son mouvement, ses nouilles retombant dans son plat de ramen. Il avait suspendu son mouvement et écouter la chanson qui résonnait dans la bâtisse. La musique traditionnelle avait laissée place à cet étrange chant. Sakura avait remarqué, tout comme Sasuke, que le blond semblait captivé, ne répondant même pas aux questions du restaurateur. La jeune fille regarda Sasuke, qui eut pour seule réaction de mettre une baffe derrière le crâne de son acolyte.

-Aaaieuuuu

-Usuratonkachi, on te parle.

-……hn…pardon. Tu disais quoi ? Sakura pencha de coté la tête, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais le chant traditionnel avait repris.

-C'est moi qui te questionnais mon gars. Le vieil homme lui offrit un sourire bienfaisant. Je te demandais si ma nouvelle recette te plaisait ?

-…..héhéhé, ça oui. Le blond lui offrit un sourire rassurant, le faisant retourner à ses préoccupations.

-Psssttt Naruto, qu'est qu'il y a eu ?

-Ben la chanson….

-Celle qu'on vient d'entendre ?

-Ouais…j'ai la sensation de la connaître.

-Ah bon ? c'est pas étonnant idiot hahaha, c'est la musique qu'il y a ici depuis des années, le patron ne s'en lasse pas, toi tu dois la connaître par coeur.

-Hein ? de quoi tu parles Sakura, je te parle de l'autre chant qu'il a mit. Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent.

-Mais depuis tout à l'heure c'est la même musique Naruto.

-……..

-Combien de coup tu t'es pris aujourd'hui Dobe ?

-Ba..Ka, le blond avala ce qui lui restait de son bol et se leva.

-……

-Hm c'est sans doute rien. Bon je vous laisse en tête à tête.

-Hmpf

-Merci Narutooo.

Le blond partit d'un petit rire faisant devenir la face du brun encore plus sombre. Sakura ne l'intéressait plus et il aimait voir le brun redevenir dans ces moments là celui qu'il était. Sasuke était revenu, pourquoi ? cela restait encore un mystère. Il expira par la bouche, formant un petit nuage de fumée, l'air était frais, rabattant son col bien contre son cou. Après un dernier regard en arrière ou il vit la rosée prendre contre elle le bras de son rival, il sortit, essayant de sourire et faisant de grand pas.

_Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre.  
Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie.  
La fin, le trou de ta tombe.  
Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie,  
le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie._

**_-Qu'est ce que…..Kyubi ? _**Mais aucune réponse sinon le silence environnant. Naruto se trouvait au milieu de son chemin habituel, près d'un immense connifère, regardant autour de lui. L'air lui revenait, un air entêtant. **_D'où je connais ça moi ? je n'ai jamais entendu cette chanson…et encore moins apprise, pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaître les paroles._** Les paroles qui lui étaient venues, s'étaient de nouveau dissipées derrière un épais brouillard qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hn ? Naruto se retourna vers son ami.

-……..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke….on dirait que tu portes le monde sur tes épaules là. Quelque chose à me dire ?

-…..le brun ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-……bon, ben si ça te gêne pas, on peut peut-être marcher là, je commence à avoir froid.

-Hn.

-T'as lâché Sakura ? le blond se pencha sur le coté pour voir derrière l'Uchiha, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Hn.

-Huhuhu. Elle va encore se plaindre. Le silence s'installa quelques instants, le blond était heureux. Aucun des deux comparses ne parlaient et ils reprirent leur route.

-Hey Dobe…avant que je t'interpelle, tu semblais ailleurs…

-Ah ?

-……. Sasuke s'approcha de son acolyte et leva la main, remettant une mèche du blond en place.

-C'est rien t'en fais pas. Un coup de fatigue passager.

-Pourtant…

-Bon, moi je vais par là. A demain.

-Naruto. Le blond s'arrêta, surpris d'entendre l'autre le nommer ainsi.

-Oui ?

-…….non rien. Sasuke semblait résigné.

Le brun se dissipa dans un léger brouillard et Naruto haussa les épaules, reprenant sa route. Il soupira de nouveau et atteignit bientôt sa porte, entrant, il se dirigea directement vers son lit ou il se jeta sans autre cérémonies. Ainsi, il s'endormit d'un trait et le noir fut complet.

_En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes.  
Dans les profondeurs de ton être, je suis ton maître, le seul prophète.  
Viens lire dans mes tablettes._

**_Ou suis-je ?_** Naruto tourna sur lui-même quelques instants, mais le lieu ne lui disait rien. Il était dans une vaste prairie, tellement belle et pourtant tellement silencieuse. Il frissonna pourtant l'air était chaud, mais à lui, tout lui semblait froid. Les ombres au sol s'agrandirent en un instant, il leva la tête et distingua le changement. Les nuages se regroupaient au dessus de la vallée, présageant le pire.

**_Que ?_** Naruto regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien, rien que de l'herbe et des fleurs. Mais ses pieds avancèrent d'eux même, le guidant toujours plus loin. Il avança tout droit, finissant par s'enfoncer dans des herbes hautes. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps, et il avait peur de cela. Naruto essaya de hurler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il trébucha, il ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre et voir son corps réagir. Il se releva, son pied le faisait souffrir, mais il ne put s'en occuper. Il faisait à présent face à une immense grotte. Il y entra, s'efforçant d'aller toujours plus loin dans les dédalles froid de pierre s'offrant à lui. **_Mais qu'est ce que…où est ce que je vais ? _**Plus il avançait, et plus ses pouls s'accéléraient. Les murs de la caverne étaient recouverts d'innombrables dessins et gravures. Tous semblaient avoir un sens, tous mis cote à cote, racontaient une histoire.

Ses pas se stoppèrent, il se tenait devant un immense pan de mur. Il y posa sa main et vit combien elle était pâle. Elle semblait blessée, tremblante, comme si le propriétaire était à bout de force. Lorsqu'il l'enleva de la cloison, du sang s'était imprégné dans la roche. Il avait vraiment peur et Naruto le ressentait lui aussi, même s'il le savait à présent. **_Ce n'est pas moi._**

Des voix résonnèrent au loin, des cris, des supplications pour certaines bribes qu'il captait. Mais Naruto l'avait compris, la personne était déterminée à faire une action irréparable. L'un des cris résonna encore plus fortement. On lui interdisait de le faire. Mais il n'écouta pas, il continua de se traîner le long du mur aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Une unique question résonnait à présent dans l'esprit de Naruto. **_Qui suis-je ?_** Le reste n'était pas important, se n'était pas lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Naruto vit une ombre à terre, il sut qu'il était dans un homme. Il sentit contre son échine la fraîcheur du mur ou il s'appuyait à nouveau, l'endroit qu'il avait atteint était éclairé par des torches le long de la cloison. Un souffle rauque comme une tempête se faisait entendre, et tout était si calme et pourtant si lourd. L'atmosphère était horrible. La personne en qui il était tomba à terre, elle tendit la main et s'aida du sol cabossé pour se tirer en avant. Sa volonté faisait qu'il avançait en rampant.

Un centimètre, encore un, sa vue se troubla et Naruto eut un haut les cœurs, déversant sur le sol une quantité effroyable de sang. Le goût dans sa bouche était horrible, et la douleur dans son corps s'estompée de plus en plus. Mais il ne cédait pas à la torpeur qui le prenait et Naruto commençait à paniquer, instinctivement, il savait ce qu'il se passait. L'homme mourrait.

Du sol s'éleva poussière et gravillons. L'homme leva la tête, sa vue était brouillée, Naruto sentait les larmes courir le long des joues de son hôte, il ne savait pas ce que l'autre penser, mais il ressentait sa détresse et sa colère. Et tout un coup, une peur panique se mêla à une immense joie, l'homme était arrivé à destination. Il se mit à genoux, se ramassant sur ses jambes dont la douleur n'était qu'un souvenir, il tituba. D'autres paroles revinrent en sa mémoire, un cantique inlassable.

_Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte, et devant moi baisse ta tête.  
Je suis un dieu qui dort dans les catacombes.  
Mon réveil sera furieux, tu verras comme je suis immonde.  
Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps.  
Va mon enfant du pouvoir des ombres rejoint les rangs._

L'homme baissa la tête, prenant une position d'asservissement et suppliant à grand cri. Naruto ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais il en ressentait la hargne jusque dans ses tripes. Dans un dernier effort, l'homme se leva, tituba jusqu'aux grilles et posa sa main sur le cadenas froid de la porte. Affalé contre la grille, il arracha le sceau qui en protégeait la devanture, barbouillant de sang le métal épais. La porte grinça, le faisant tomber en arrière, il ne bougeait plus, il attendait. Et Naruto se mit à trembler, lui faisant face, l'immense face qu'il connaissait si bien. Kyubi le regardait, grimaçant sauvagement un sourire, découvrant ses crocs.

Naruto vit le renard parler, il sentait que l'homme lui répondait. Les yeux striés de sang de la bête se rapprochèrent, il vit la mâchoire s'ouvrir, l'homme ferma les yeux, respirant calmement, il avait accepté. Il sentit une douleur indescriptible lui parcourir le corps, puis plus rien. Il était mort.

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore  
une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres._

**_Cette voix…_** Naruto ouvrit les yeux et essaya d'hurler, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge, il essayait de toutes ses forces de parcourir le noir qui l'entourait, mais aucune sortie n'apparaissait. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus noir, et lui-même se sentait partir. Il paniquait et n'aimait pas cela. Et Kyubi continuait la suite de la chanson et Naruto lui hurlait de se taire, mais rien, toujours rien et il tomba à genoux.

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore  
une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde.  
Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,  
Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres._

Naruto frissonna, quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il décida de se reprendre, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser faire ainsi. Il avança la main dans la nuit qui s'offrait à lui et essaya d'agripper fermement quelque chose, mais rien ne s'offrait à lui qui put résister à sa poigne. Les paroles résonnées encore et encore à ses oreilles, elles lui vrillaient les tympans et une peur lui prenait les tripes.

La voix du renard chantonnait ces quelques paroles, et Naruto essayait de les fuir, mais rien n'y faisait. Son mauvais dieu était certes emprisonné, mais il l'était en lui, rendant les choses encore plus dure à supporter. Et puis il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le souffle cours, toussotant, cherchant à approvisionner ses poumons en oxygène. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était normal. Il reprit sa respiration, sentant dans ses entrailles une peur sans nom, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu rêver.

Sa sonnette se fit entendre, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait jour. Il se leva péniblement et parti vers l'entrée pour ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait son équipe, il essaya de les saluer, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge, il y porta alors sa main, mais toujours rien. Il entendit un bruissement, leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers, et les vit chavirer. Sakura hurla mais rien ne passa la barrière de ses oreilles, Sasuke le rattrapa et Kakashi lâcha son livre. Naruto ferma les yeux, vraiment il n'allait pas bien.

_Je suis le mal, l'impur, le maître de la luxure.  
L'avarice et le sexe sont les piliers de ma culture.  
Alors sois sûr, je serai vraiment dur, car telle est ma nature.  
M'opposer de toute ma haine contre les âmes pures,  
les hommes, les femmes, les enfants,  
à tous les opposants du pouvoir des ombres_

_qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant._

-Kyubi ?

-……

-Kyubi ! le blond ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, les paroles étaient de retour, et il avait si mal au crâne.

-……

-K.Y.U.B.I !!!!!

-Quoi ? le renard se forma devant lui, toute rage dehors.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ça ?

-Te fous pas de moi, cette chanson, c'est quoi ? et pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

-……….

-KYUBI ! je…

-Je n'entends rien Naruto.

-Quoi ! le blond était hors de lui, mais le renard ne lui avait jamais mentit.

-Que dit cette chanson ?

-Qu'un démon va se réveiller, qu'il va dominer le monde et ….c'est toi que j'ai vu.

-……

-Un homme t'as libéré de ta cage, dans une énorme grotte…

-……le cantique. Ce que tu entends c'est le cantique ! mwahahahahahahaha

-Pourquoi tu rigoles stupide bestiole !

-Prends garde Naruto, ici je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

-Hein ?

-Ce que tu as vu, s'était moi je l'avoue. Mais si tu entends le cantique, c'est que tu es le dernier. Ils vont venir te chercher et Il t'absorbera.

-……tu veux dire…

-Tu dois sûrement être le dernier Jinchuriiki. Et tu me dis que tu ne vas pas bien…alors c'est qu'il agit sur ta santé pour m'immobiliser et me prendre à son tour.

-Quoi ?

-Ce qui est arrivé à Gaara t'arrivera.

-Et ça te fait rire ?

-…….

-Huuuuggg

-Naruto ? le blond tomba a genoux.

-Gneee haaaaa. Le démon le regarda d'un œil qui se voulait neutre.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Kyu….

Naruto ouvrit un œil, il avait envie de vomir, la Chose se rapprochait, il en avait la sensation. Il en avait peur, et il n'arrivait pas à parler à Kyubi, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il trembla, et cela s'accentua lorsqu'une main fraîche se mit sur son front. Deux yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens, Sasuke le regardait avec intensité. Naruto essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, il fallait lui dire de fuir, mais cela restait dans sa gorge. La rage de ne pouvoir s'exprimer le fit pleurer. Le regard du brun se troubla l'espace d'un instant et il se détourna de lui.

Sakura se mit à son chevet, elle passa sa main sur son front, elle lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien, et il sentait sa vue se troublée. Il ne voulait pas, il fallait leur parler, il le fallait. Et avant de retourner dans l'obscurité, il se mit à penser au village. **_Le village est en danger à cause de moi…_**

_Car oui, comme dit la prophétie, les tablettes, les écrits,  
ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit, ça y est, ç'en est fini d'attendre_

_les siècles ont passé.  
Je n'ai pas su apprendre à bien me contrôler.  
Ma haine est comblée et je suis énervé.  
Les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé._

Le noir s'estompait au loin. Naruto se releva et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. **_Il faut que je les sauve. _**Le blond s'achemina jusqu'à l'endroit d'où s'échapper le peu de lumière. Lorsqu'il atteignit le feu. Quelques personnes au regard éteint étaient là, tournant autour de la seule source de lumière comme des âmes en peine. le cantique continuait, une voix lancinantes répétant certaines paroles.

Le jour se fit de nouveau. Il haletait encore, cherchant un repère, à se rassurer, savoir ou il était. A nouveau les mèches brunes se penchèrent sur lui. **_Sasuke…aide moi…_**Le blond voulait lui dire, mais rien. Le brun lui épongea le front, la face toujours fidèle à elle même. Naruto grimaça, la sensation se rapprochée, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Avec une lenteur incommensurable, il leva un bras, se faisant basculer, souhaitant tomber sur le sol.

Mais deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent. **_Lâche moi Sasuke…Il faut…Il faut…avant…de…m'évan..ouir ….de nou..veau….._**Naruto ferma les yeux. Sasuke le regarda quelques instants, puis il se décida. Sous la douleur le blond ouvrit les yeux, sans une once de pitié, le brun lui avait giflé la face, le réveillant douloureusement. **_Les sharingans…_** Naruto eut un sourire et Sasuke comprit qu'il pouvait entrer en lui.

-Qu'est ce t'as Dobe ?

-Sasuke, ilfautquetum'emporteshorsduvillage,vite,etaufautfairegaffeà…le blond ferma les yeux en voyant la main du brun se levée, pensant encore se faire frapper.

-Usuratonkachi. La main se posa délicatement sur sa joue, lui faisant relever la tête.

-……calme toi et explique moi ok. La face du blond n'était que surprise et son coeur se mit à battre encore plus vite.

-…..ok. mais il faut que j'ailles vite quand même, je ne sais pas quand je repartirais et…

-Repartir ?

-Je….écoute Sasuke. J'entends une musique, elle revient tout le temps, je sens que le danger s'approche. Kyubi m'a mit en garde, il ne peut pas m'aider, pas cette fois. C'est dangereux, il faut que je sorte du village.

-……

-Sasukeeee je ne mens pas, je te jure, je délire pas je….. Naruto voyait les murs devenir à nouveau sombre.

-Naruto, personne ne me croira, n'oublis pas ce que j'ai fait je…

-Sakura te croira, et si ce n'est pas le cas…….Naruto se tassa, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-……..Naruto.

-Pour leur bien, emmène moi loin. Et fais attention à toi, l'Akatsuki arrive et pas seul. Il faut dévier leur route, ils viennent vers le village, il….

-Mais Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, il était de nouveau dans cet espace vide et obscur. Sasuke lui regardait ses bras, son ami s'était volatilisé, s'était impossible. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face à la truffe du renard.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Et bonjour c'est pour les chiens ?

-Bonjour Kyubi, c'est quoi ça ?

-Il est le dernier Jinchuriiki, et sa vie se raccourcie, l'autre l'appel à lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Moi-même je ne peux rien faire, Naruto est en attente.

-……..

-Quand ils arriveront, il se ferra avaler.

-Mais ils ne l'ont pas encore libéré.

-Bien sur que non, je suis encore là.

-Alors ?

-Il peut se mouvoir…et tant qu'il ne m'avale pas il n'a pas sa propre logique, il ne sera que leur chien. Mais ils ne le savent pas, ni ce qu'ils risquent en le réveillant.

-Ce qu'ils risquent ?

-…….pour compléter son réveil, il mange ses maîtres.

-……..

-Part maintenant, et si tu as un temps soit peu d'estime pour lui, sauve le, et sauve se village, Il marche vers ce lieu.

-……….

Sasuke reprit possession de son corps. Il porta la main à son front et se mit à réfléchir. Pourtant quelque chose l'énervait, il leva les yeux et en rencontra d'innombrables. Plusieurs de ses connaissances étaient là, inquiètes. Sakura s'approcha de lui et épongea le front du blond.

-Alors ?

-……

-Sasuke, qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as l'air bien sombre….

-T'arrives à faire la différence toi Sakura ?

-Tais toi Kiba, Sasuke parle. Shikamaru prit place sur une chaise proche et le fixa profondément. Le brun se releva, s'étira et parla.

-Ça a commencé………

Naruto était à nouveau près de la lumière, l'atmosphère était à présent plus lourde et les hommes stoppèrent leur marche continuelle, prenant place autour de la mince flamme qui s'élevait du foyer. Le cantique reprit, comme si plusieurs voix si mêlaient, certaines plus graves que d'autres. La voix formée n'en était que plus inquiétante.

_Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'années que je suis enfermé,  
que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné.  
En enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre sans aucune lumière.  
Dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer.  
Voilà, ma haine est si forte contre les hommes de foi  
qui ont osé claquer les portes fatales du mal,  
inscrit sur une dalle les mots magiques des druides  
qui m'ont servit de pierres tombales._

Les personnes présentes, si calmes, devinrent en un instant comme folles. Les cris émis lui faisaient mal aux oreilles, Naruto les regardait sans comprendre et en les dévisageant, l'un deux attira son regard, cela sonna comme une évidence. **_L'homme de mon rêve…_** le blond voulut s'approcher, mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Ils se mirent à s'agiter, devenant de plus en plus violente. Naruto recula, ne pouvant rien faire contre eux.

_Mais maintenant j'arrive et le monde dérive.  
Tu n'pourras pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre.  
La terreur maintenant t'escorte.  
Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes._

_un mauvais Dieu dors dans les catacombes _

_encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde._

De leurs regards vides, ils continuèrent à parler, reprenant par moment le cantique, mais lui ne comprenait rien, mis à part les long hurlements de douleur qu'ils émettaient. Naruto porta à nouveau ses mains à sa gorge, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il suffoquait, il avait mal à la poitrine, et tout devint blanc.

* * *

-…to….uto….naruto ! 

-Hn ?

Le blond ouvrit un œil, il avait si mal. Sakura se tenait au dessus de lui, du sang s'écoulant de son front. Il tendit la main avec difficulté, et juste quand il la toucha, il vit une ombre s'emparer d'elle et la jetait au loin, mais elle fut rattrapée. Il réussit à se mettre en position assise et regarda la scène qui s'offre à lui. Face à lui se tenait une ombre, à l'air parfois solide et comme constituée par endroit de gaz. Elle se pencha sur lui et fut comme aspirée en arrière.

Naruto n'avait même plus la force d'avoir peur, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne savait même pas ou il était, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il y avait des morts chez ses amis. Sakura se tenait plus loin, essayant de soigner Lee qui lui avait fait échappé au monstre. Alors il essaya de capter dans son esprit plus que brumeux la scène qui lui faisait face.

Il se tenait assis dans une large plaine, il voyait des corps baignant dans leur sang, il avait tellement mal, comme s'il était déchiré de l'intérieur. Les ninjas de Konoha ne s'encombrait pas de principe, ils attaquaient en groupe, ne laissant que peu de chance à leurs ennemis. Les équipes n'étaient pas celles habituelles dans certains cas, Shikamaru avait l'air de superviser le tout. La bête le renifler, comme pour s'assurer de qui il était. Il avait tellement mal, sa main tenta de le repousser, mais elle passa à travers lui.

Il entendit un bruit plus strident que les autres, le seul bruit qui l'atteignait pour le moment. Il tourna la tête et vit Sasuke à quelques pas, s'évertuant à user du sabre sur son frère. Un chidori passa près de lui, mais Itachi fut plus rapide, et Naruto fit sa main transpercée le corps de son meilleur ami.

Et il sentit la douleur comme s'il avait eut lui-même le coup en pleine poitrine. Sasuke tomba en arrière, portant sa main à sa poitrine. Il regardait le sang et un rire s'éleva, un rire sans joie, Itachi gloussait pourtant de plaisir. Naruto se leva, il ne savait pas quoi faire, sa haine était immense, sa haine était tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Il ne voulait pas voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus mourir ainsi. Mais Sasuke déjà avait du mal à respirer et il perdait toute couleur de vie.

Naruto continua de le regarder et sentit sur son épaule une sensation qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Et le sentiment de haine qu'il avait disparaissait, comme aspirait par l'être derrière lui, doucement, il se laissa faire. Naruto n'était plus, il venait de se faire absorber.

-Toi aussi tu t'es laissé faire ?

-…….

-Toi aussi tu as été trop faible

-……

-Toi aussi tu as été trahis ?

-…..

-Toi aussi…..

-Taisez vous. Laissez moi. Continuez d'errer en silence ou de crier. Mais laissez moi.

-…….les personnages qui lui faisaient face le regardèrent, sans colère, compréhensif. Ils savaient ce que s'était que le désespoir.

-…….. Naruto pleurait.

-……… et les personnes lui faisant face repartirent.

-Sasuke…..

Naruto tomba à genoux et se sentit vide, il n'avait plus envi de rien, il se laissait faire, il était si las. Il prit une meilleure position, ramassant ses jambes contre lui et se laissa aller d'avant en arrière doucement, sentant l'énergie le quitter.

-Hey.

-……

-Hey.

-……Naruto regarda devant lui et tomba sur l'homme dont il avait vécu l'histoire.

-Ils t'appellent, ne les entends tu pas ?

-……_**je m'en fous. Il n'est plus là.**_

-Tu n'est pas encore mort, le dernier démon est encore en toi, il s'accroche, il se bat.

-…..

-Seul il n'ira pas loin.

L'homme se releva et repartit. L'ambiance de la pièce redevenait lourde, ils semblaient à nouveau fou, ils se mirent à nouveau à hurler, oubliant qui ils étaient. Naruto lui-même sentait se cri voulant sortir de ses entrailles, mais il ne voulait pas, cela serait céder au monstre et accepter d'être absorbé.

**_J'ai pas le droit de me laisser faire ainsi, je n'ai pas le droit de mourir ici. Je peux encore sauver de nombreuses personnes….et Itachi doit mourir._** La haine du blond devenait de plus en plus importante et la bête s'en régalait, cela énerva considérablement l'Uzumaki qui serra les dents pour ne pas hurler comme les autres. Il sentait ses pensées lui échappées, il ne voulait pas perdre.

Alors il se concentra, réunissant autour de lui une énergie phénoménale, la bête fredonnée de plaisir, tentant d'absorber le tout. Naruto entendait des voix, ils réentendaient des sons, serrant un peu plus les poings, il continua de concentrer son énergie et sa volonté, n'ayant qu'un but revenir. La douleur reprit possession de ses membres, il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans les bras du démon.

Il voyait la scène autour de lui, il voyait tout, sa vue était limpide, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais il sentait qu'il battait la bête. Il tendit les bras vers elle et l'inverse se fit. C'est en lui qu'elle entrait. Il tomba en arrière l'espace d'un instant, il se trouvait près de Kyubi, le démon était sortit de sa cache, grognant de plaisir, absorbant l'énergie des autres démons. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien que les deux ôtes du même corps, Naruto salua le renard qui avait triplé de volume d'un mouvement de tête.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et vit le sabre s'abattre sur lui, il l'évita de justesse, grognant, l'énergie en lui le démangeait, la puissance s'exhalait de tous ses pores. Il bondit, comme un animal, en ayant d'ailleurs la forme autour de lui, il se mit à courir vers celui qui avait voulu le tuer, il ne savait même pas qui lui faisait face, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de son ennemi et pressa ses doigts en même temps. Il sentit le craquement et l'homme tomba, cervelle a nue.

Naruto se tenait droit, seul sa tête était penchée en avant, il respirait l'odeur du sang, cela l'excité, mais il ne pouvait céder à celui qui était en lui, il le va sa face vers le ciel et hurla tous ce qu'il avait en lui. Il se sentait calmé, pour un instant du moins, il regardait à travers la plaine et ce qu'il restait de l'Akatsuki le regardait, tout comme ses compagnons. Naruto les défiait du regard et vit Sakura qui tentait de soigner Sasuke, un groupe de senseis les défendant d'un Itachi hilare.

Cet Uchiha le regarda de haut, se mettant à lécher la lame de kunaï qu'il tenait, en sang, dans l'une de ses mains. Les derniers membres du groupe adverse s'étaient réunis sur sa gauche, mis à part l'aîné des nukenins. De l'autre coté, s'était réuni tous ses amis et alliés de Konoha. Ils se défiaient tous du regard, l'un des hommes en cape s'avança, l'air plus dangereux que tout les autres réunis. Naruto se voûta quelque peu.

-Obéis nous, nous t'avons libéré.

-…….**_ et vous avez voulu tuer Sasuke._**

-Ils sont nos ennemis, tue les.

-…….

-……. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux et les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-…….

-Naruto. Mais le blond ne tourna pas la face vers ses camarades.

Le blond leva les bras, à la manière de Gaara, continuant de sourire. Le sol s'éleva en une fraction de seconde, ses ennemis sautèrent, cherchant à s'échapper, mais l'un d'eux, blesser se fit ensevelir. Naruto resserra le poing et un gargouillis misérable se fit entendre. Les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki se réceptionnèrent plus loin, Naruto continua de sourire et se dirigea vers ses deux coéquipiers. Il passa près d'Itachi mais ne fit rien, se contentant de le regarder en coin. Le dépassant, il s'accroupit près de Sakura qui pleurait, tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder en vie l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et pour qui son cœur battait encore un peu. Elle implora Naruto du regard, ce dernier regarda l'Uchiha d'un œil colérique et l'attrapa par le col.

Naruto se redressa, emportant avec lui son rival, le soutenant contre lui, il l'embrassa, échangeant avec lui son énergie qu'il avait en trop. Il sentit la chose s'agitée en lui, emplie de colère, cherchant un gîte emplit de haine.

_**-Kyubi.**_

_-Quoi ?_

**_-Retiens le._**

-…_J'ai pris possession de lui, il faut juste que j'arrive à gérer le surplus d'énergie._

**_- Oui, je le ressens au plus profond de moi…._**

_-Ton sceau devient trop faible._

_**-Il faudra que je fasse avec pour le moment….**_

_-Je n'essayerais pas de sortir de toi, ne t'en fais pas, ça nous facilitera la tâche. De toute façon c'est impossible, je mourrais._

_**-Hn.**_

Sasuke ouvrit un œil, il reprenait des couleurs, et son poumon se refermait totalement. Il sentait contre lui une douce chaleur et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Naruto scellait ses lèvres et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit que l'Uchiha s'était repris, il le lâcha à regret et se mit près de lui, se voûtant de nouveau, comme un animal près à bondir sur sa proie.

Son aspect était celui du renard, tendant entre solide et liquide, enveloppé qu'il était de chakra. Naruto en lui-même se faisait apercevoir entre les couleurs feux qui l'enveloppait de temps à autres, mais même son physique s'accaparait celui de l'animal, de ses crocs, de ses griffes, de ses yeux.

-Salut Sasuke.

-…., le brun semblait en colère de s'être fait avoir par son frère et d'avoir était sauvé par le blond.

-Tu m'en dois une là, je t'ai ramené.

-……

-Bon, t'auras qu'à me payer un ramen hein.

-Hn.

-Biiiiieeeen, tu as réussi à parler. **_bon maintenant que je suis rassuré..._**

-…..

-Je te laisse Itachi, mais à mon avis, tu devrais être plus sérieux, lui il n'hésitera pas à te tuer.

-J'avais remarqué Usuratonkachi.

-Alors arrête de le ménager baka. Le blond s'était redressé, lui donnant une tape derrière la tête et disparut sous les sharingans, braquaient sur lui, s'abandonnant à la forme plus solide de Kyubi.

-Hmpf.

Une explosion surgit derrière le groupe adverse, le blond s'aidait de son affinité, plus puissante que les autres qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé. Il bondissait d'un ennemi à l'autre, parant les coups et y répondant, partageait entre rage et excitation bestiale. Sasuke le regarda un instant, puis se tourna vers son frère. Naruto venait de créer des pics de terre, les élevant pour empaler les hommes qui le voulaient, il, un des hommes sauta et le blond eut un sourire carnassier, il fit un mouvement de griffes dans les air et un puissant vent découpa les membres de l'homme. Il sentait qu'on l'attaquait par le dos, il créa une barrière de vent et prépara un rasengan de feu.

Itachi reprit sa face neutre et se dirigea à l'écart du groupe de konoha, enlevant au passage son manteau déchiré. Il le jeta au loin et Sasuke le vit s'écraser à la manière des protèges tibia de Lee. Sa face ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais Itachi eut un rictus, avançant la main, il lui fit signe de venir le chercher. Sasuke s'avança, enlevant se qu'il restait du haut de son kimono et regarda dans les yeux son frère.

Puis il eut lui aussi un sourire narquois, il se pencha en avant, se concentrant, tandis que son dos se cabosser dans d'horribles bruits de succion, ses cheveux changèrent de couleurs, contrastant avec son teint. Deux immenses ailes prirent place dans son dos, mêlant membrane, os et plumes dans une immensité noire. l'Uchiha les secoua quelques instants, puis se releva, l'étoile, si importante à l'époque, se retrouvant au milieu de son front, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et révéla deux abysses obscures ou se détachait deux billes rouges. Il était heureux de son effet, même son frère ne put retenir un air de surprise.

Sasuke battit des ailes, une fois puis deux, se volatilisant sous le regard de tous ses compatriotes. Itachi eut juste le temps de bloquer le coup venant sur sa droite qu'il se reçut celui que le brun lui donnait dans le dos, emprisonnant l'un dans l'une de ses pattes griffues, telles des serres d'aigles.

Les deux combattants de Konoha se battirent donc ainsi, chacun contre son ou ses adversaires, sous les yeux des autres, ne s'attendant pas à voir de tels monstres si près d'eux. Un dernier coup vint du blond, et il n'eut plus personne contre qui se battre, son aspect redevint plus humain et il se dirigea vers son groupe, prenant place, accroupit, au pied de sa coéquipière.

Ses blessures se refermaient lentement, sans le voir, il porta sa main ensanglantée à sa bouche et se mit à la lécher. Il n'entendit rien des glapissements écoeurés de certaines personnes, continuant de fixer le combat de Sasuke, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il en serra les poings, se les blessant mais n'y fit pas attention. Itachi venait de briser les ailes de son frère, mais ce dernier en profita pour l'attraper.

Un immense cri résonna, Sasuke hurlait, un chidori nagashi l'entoura, se véhiculant sur son aîné. Ce dernier grimaça, essayant de s'en détacher, il préparait à utiliser un coup, joignant ses mains dans une préparation de jutsu. Mais le cri du brun ne servait pas qu'à montrer sa rage, le ciel, jusque là aussi bleu que les yeux du blond, devint gris et presque noir par endroit. Le tonnerre accompagna bientôt son hurlement, et au moment ou Itachi allait jeter son sort, un éclair s'abattit sur lui.

Naruto se releva d'un bond, **_Sasuke a du se faire toucher lui aussi, il doit être…._**, mais il ne voulait pas y croire, la fumée qui s'élevait de la place lui cachait la scène et cela l'énervait plus que tout. Il leva la main droite et balaya la scène d'un geste rageur. Une tempête se leva et emporta tout ce qui le gênait. Le blond bondit, et se retrouva près de son compagnon, à terre. Doucement il se pencha et le retourna vers lui.

Sasuke était à bout de force mais encore vivant, il reprenait son aspect initial, Naruto tandis les mains vers les ailes mais ne put les guérir. Il regarda Sakura et elle arriva près de lui pour l'examiner.

-Je ne peux guérir des os ainsi, il faut tout de même un certain temps et je suis à bout Naruto.

-Que faut-il faire ?

-Il lui a brisé les ailes, il faudra lui mettre des attelles, je ne pense pas qu'elles se résorberont tant que qu'elles n'auront pas guéries.

-Des attelles….

-Je peux résoudre ce problème. Yamato formait déjà la forme que lui montrait la rosée.

-Poussez vous, je vais vous guérir ça. Tsunade se pencha sur l'Uchiha et fit ce qu'elle put pour les remettre en place avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie.

Naruto se releva, portant sur son dos l'Uchiha, puis il engloba une dernière fois ce qui lui faisait face, apaisait. Un toussotement lu fit fixer son groupe d'amis, Naruto eut un sourire angélique. Ils avaient réussi à ne perdre personne. Tsunade ouvrit la marche, tandis qu'élèves et maîtres s'aidaient sur le chemin. Le blond eut un sourire et se mit en route, alors que des anbus se chargeaient de rassembler les cadavres et d'aidait les blesser.

* * *

Sasuke se sentait bien, il resserra sa prise autour de la source de chaleur qu'il sentait sous ses paumes. Mais ces quelques neurones embrumés parvinrent à faire un petit lien : habituellement il dormait seul. Il s'écarta donc, faisant rencontrer ses ailes au mur et hurlant à plein poumon aux oreilles d'un blond endormi. Naruto se leva d'un bond tombant au sol. 

-Que ? Naruto ? Mais ?

-…… P'tain Sasuke assure, j'ai faillit me choper une crise cardiaque là.

-Mais tu fous quoi dans mon lit ?

-Dans ton lit ?

-……Sasuke fit un rapide tour de pièce et constata qu'il était à l'hôpital, plusieurs matelas à même le sol contre un mur, car les lits étaient trop petits pour supporter leurs deux corps.

-Sakura m'a dit qu'il fallait faire tomber ta fièvre et que le mieux pour cela, ben c'est un corps. Alors comme il était pas question que je laisse quiconque te toucher.

-Hein ?

-Et puis en même temps j'en profite pour te donner de temps à autre l'énergie que j'ai en trop, tu guéris plus vite d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et….

-Comment ? le brun était pale.

-Ben, comme la dernière fois….

-……

-Ben si t'aimes pas ça, dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause hein, tes ailes sont presque guéries et…..

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Noooon je faisais une fixation sur Itachi mais comme tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné de le faire avec lui et ben j'ai fait un transfert sur toi baka.

-Usuratonkachi !

-Quoi ? le blond semblait exaspéré, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit avant ?

-Et toi pourquoi tu lui as jamais dit Sasuke ? Shikamaru se tenait au coté de Sakura, portant divers flacon d'un air blasé et fatigué.

-……..

-Et ben voilà, sûrement pour les mêmes raisons. Bon Sakura j'en ai ma claque là, je t'abandonnes….le Nara abandonna les divers flacon sur un sommier métallique et prit ses jambes à son coup.

-Shikaaaaaa revient je t'en supplie. La jeune fille sortie de la chambre et après quelques secondes, ils entendirent un mur s'écrouler.

-Pfff toujours la même méthode de persuasion, il ne va pas rester grand-chose de Konoha.

-……..

-Ils m'ont expliqué ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais à l'ouest. Et apparemment ils prennent assez bien le fait qu'on soit plus totalement humain hahahahaha, enfin pour nos amis, les autres je m'en tapes de ce qu'ils peuvent penser pour le moment.

-……..

-Sasuke ?

-……..

-Bon ok, j'avoue. J'ai réalisé un truc et c'est pour cela que je peux te dire que je t'aime. Sasukeeee, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que même Kyubi est un bébé phoque à coté de ce que je viens de dire.

-Mais…

-Si j'ose, c'est uniquement pour une chose, j'ai réalisé que si tu mourrais maintenant, je m'en voudrais….pour toujours.

-Hey Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? le regard bleuté mis quelques secondes avant de rencontrer les deux perles noires.

-Moi je préfère les actes.

Et tandis que Sasuke se penchait pour embrasser son rival qui gloussait, cherchant à se dépêtrer de ses ailes qui lui faisaient mal mais dont le baiser en effacer la trace, Sakura rentra à nouveau dans la chambre, tirant Shikamaru à sa suite. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent et Shikamaru reprit les diverses fioles, ressortant. Sakura attendit quelques instants, mais comme les deux amants ne semblaient guère presser d'en finir, déclara qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Alors Naruto et Sasuke laissèrent l'atmosphère devenir plus chaude tandis que la rosée refermée la porte à double tour.


End file.
